


En el Duelo

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 1ª Ronda [6]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Prompt Table, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos de los instantes significativos de Eric tienen el rostro de Godric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el Duelo

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #06: _Reducción_ de la _Tabla B/Palabras (Química)_ en la primera ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/). Esto debería llamarse “Cómo un personaje aparece en dos capítulos y te apachurra el corazón”.

  


La muerte tiene rostro de niño.

Durante las batallas de tu vida, ante el riesgo de una espada atravesada en el pecho nunca te detuviste a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Eso lo reservabas para las celebraciones de las victorias. Brindabas para que tus numerosos caídos fueran recibidos por hermosas doncellas que los acunaran en sus pechos voluptuosos. Eras un vikingo con pasión en el combate y te llegó la noche en que esperabas el final honorable que se reservaba para los heroicos. No tenías miedo incluso cuando la muerte se presentó bajo la forma de un muchachillo con la boca manchada de sangre.

La vida tiene rostro de vampiro.

Godric mordió tu cuello y drenó tu muerte, despojándote del oxígeno y deteniendo el paso del tiempo. Te entregó una existencia refugiada en las sombras y te sentiste eléctrico al experimentar como los humanos eran atraídos por tu nueva naturaleza. Tu creador te enseñó a alimentarte y a conocer tus límites, fuiste fiel y obediente. Godric te acariciaba las mejillas y te decía que eras hermoso; acostumbraba a besarte mientras te desnudaba sin prisas y te hallabas dispuesto para él siempre que quisiera poseerte, porque tú también lo deseabas. Tener sexo con Godric no se asemejaba a lo que habías visto hacer a los demás vampiros, a lo que tú le harías luego a otros. Se lo atribuías a su antigüedad, pero era cierto que aunque fuese impetuoso en ocasiones, Godric jamás te hizo daño.

El duelo tiene cien rostros.  
 _Padre. Hermano. Hijo. Amigo. Mentor. Cómplice. Amante. Tu niño. Tu Godric._

Tu corazón dejó de latir hace mil años pero no te has podido librar del efecto de la pérdida. Ni tu fuerza ni tu atractivo sirvieron para remitir el desconsuelo cuando Godric decidió morir sin que te permitiera hacer nada, sin que fueras capaz de entender porqué se consideraba malvado cuando todo lo que recibiste de él fue amor, cuando hay tantos humanos que cometen atrocidades. La memoria de su cuerpo adolescente y su semblante prudente y amable te tortura. Vivir para siempre sin él está pareciéndose cada vez más al infierno. Al menos tienes a tu pequeña Pam contigo.

~▣~


End file.
